


Lost Name

by RinKamelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nameverse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los humanos son los únicos en el universo que nacen con la cualidad de tener el nombre de su alma gemela marcada en alguna parte de su cuerpo, la mayoría de veces en  su propio lenguaje, en otras ocasiones en lenguajes que solo alguien con conocimientos en xenolingüística entendería, pero...  ¿Cómo se relaciona un mitad humano  este tipo de mundo?  <br/>AU Nameverse Spirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1 - Marca

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste esta idea.  
> Iré subiendo los demás capítulos que ya estan escritos a lo largo de la semana.

Mientras estaba haciendo la continuación de "the secret in your skin" mi otro fic, de repente se me ocurrió la idea de un fic con temática nameverse, trate de investigar un poco y aun parece un AU que comienza a nacer, hay muchas variantes de este universo, por lo que decidí dar mi propia versión basándome en cosas que leí que eran repetitivas en este verse.

En especial tome ideas del fic Caminos Bifurcados de Avengers.

Los personajes posiblemente serán un poco OoC, pero tratare de no alejaros mucho de su personalidad real.

Este capitulo se supone pasa después de la pelea de spock con los otros niños vulcanos.

Este AU pasara casi completamente en la Academia de la Flota Estelar.

Por cierto, empiezo a creer que soy mala en dar reseñas de mis fics.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 1 - Marca**

El silencio reina en la habitación, me senté en posición de loto sobre mi cama para después cerrar los ojos y empezar a enfocarme en cada parte de mi cuerpo individualmente, elegí mis pies para comenzar con mi relajación corporal. Me concentre en la sensación que percibía de los dedos de mis pies, relaje lentamente cada musculo contraído y libere la tensión que sentía en ellos. Una vez termine de relajar mis dedos procedí a relajar los pies, lentamente comencé el mismo proceso que había hecho en mis dedos. Continúe este procedimiento por todo mi cuerpo, desde los pies, pasando por las pantorrillas, las rodillas, los muslos, los glúteos, la cadera, el abdomen, el pecho, la espalda, los hombros, los brazos, las manos, los dedos, el cuello, el rostro, las orejas y la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Después de acabar la relajación corporal me concentre en sentir mi cuerpo como un todo, centrándome en la sensación de calma y relajación recién obtenida. Intente después enfocarme en mi respiración, siento como mi abdomen crece y se encoge al inhalar y exhalar. Elimine lentamente todo pensamiento y trate de despejar mi mente... esa parte fue un fracaso...

Las acciones vergonzosas que había realizado este día aun atormentaban mi mente, había fracasado completamente en tener mis emociones controladas y sucumbido ante ellas. Había avergonzado a mi padre.

Un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación atrajo mi atención, solo había una opción lógica de quien podría haber tocado. Mi madre está detrás de la puerta, espere a que ella expusieras sus intenciones.

— Spock, ¿puedo pasar?

— No.

— Spock, déjame verte...

— No.

— Spock por favor...estoy preocupada por ti— su voz sonaba realmente preocupada y termine cediendo ante ella.

— Puedes entrar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a mi madre cargando un botiquín médico, se acercó a mi cama donde hace unos instantes había intentado meditar, coloque mis manos detrás de mi espalda, sin cambiar la posición en la que estaba sentado.

—Tú padre me conto lo que sucedió en la academia... ¿Estas bien?

—Bien tiene varias definiciones madre, bien no es aceptable.

Ella me dedico una sonrisa.

—Spock, sabes a lo que me refiero...

—Mi estado es aceptable, madre.

—Déjame ver tus manos.

Apreté mis manos aún más a mi espalda.

—No es necesario.

—Spock, déjame ver cómo están tus manos.

Su tono de voz fue firme, no había forma de eludirlo, si fuera humano probablemente hubiera suspirado. Retire mis manos de mi espalda y las extendí frente a ella.

—Gracias—. Tomo mis manos delicadamente para observar los daños que me había hecho en la pelea.

—Parecen heridas superficiales, te pondré algo de desinfectante y las vendare, ¿está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y mire mis manos ligeramente avergonzado.

—Spock, no deberías avergonzarte, estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Esa es una reacción ilógica madre, ¿Porque estarías orgullosa de una acción tan vergonzosa de mi parte?

—Porque tú nos defendiste Spock, estoy orgullosa de eso.

Las palabras de mi madre lograron hacer lo que mi meditación no pudo, mi mente volvía estar en calma, ella procedió a atender mis heridas.

— ¡Muy bien, todo listo!—dio un aplauso satisfecha por su labor

Mire mis dedos vendados, no sentía incomodidad por las vendas, mi madre había hecho un gran trabajo.

—Cariño, ¿Quieres acompañarme mientras preparo la comida en lo que tu padre llega?

No vi ninguna razón para rechazar su propuesta como se lo hice saber. Además me agrada pasar tiempo con ella. Mientras ella cocinaba se arremango las mangas largas del vestido bermellón que en esa ocasión traía puesto, para tener mejor movilidad, fue en ese momento en que vi esa marca. Una marca negra que resaltaba en la piel blanca de su antebrazo. Era la primera vez que veía esa marca.

¿Por qué mi madre tiene el nombre de mi padre tatuado en el cuerpo? No había ningún sentido en esa acción, ella no era un objeto como para tener una marca de propiedad, esto es algo que comenzó a dar vueltas en mi mente mientras ella terminaba de cocinar, sin poder contener más mi curiosidad decidí que lo más lógico era preguntarle directamente a ella la razón de ese tatuaje.

Espere que ella terminara de cocinar antes de preguntarle.

— Madre

— ¿Si, Spock?

Ella se giró a verme, mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa, a la espera de que mi padre llegara a comer con nosotros para pasar un momento "familiar", algo en lo que ella insistía fervientemente.

—Madre, ¿Porque tienes un tatuaje con el nombre de mi padre en tu piel?, No encuentro la lógica tras esa acción.

Ella soltó una risita, se acercó a donde yo me encontraba parado y se agacho hasta que nuestros ojos quedaron a la misma altura, estiro la mano y froto mi mejilla, un gesto humano que solo hacia cuando estábamos solos.

— Spock, esto no es un tatuaje—. Ella levanto de nuevo la manga de su vestido y dejo a la vista el nombre de mi padre que tenía tatuado en el antebrazo —Es una marca natural en mi piel, es como un lunar.

Alce una ceja en señal de incomprensión a su argumento, es imposible que una marca de esa naturaleza tenga esa forma. Ella vio mi confusión y prosiguió a explicarme.

—Spock, cuando los humanos alcanzamos la pubertad, una marca con algunas letras del nombre de nuestra alma gemela irán apareciendo en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo. Cuando te encuentras con tu alma gemela es cuando se completa ese nombre. Esta marca es permanente.

Comencé a procesar la información que ella me estaba brindando.

—Cuando llegue a la pubertad mi marca comenzó a aparecer en mi antebrazo derecho, al principio solo eran unas cuantas letras, yo no entendía por qué yo era la única de mis conocidos que tenía lo que yo consideraba eran dibujos en lugar de letras, pensé que había algo malo en mí. No fue hasta tiempo después que entendí que el nombre de mi alma gemela estaba en un idioma desconocido para mí.

No había mucha información sobre costumbres y cultura humana en vulcano que me fueran accesibles, por lo que obtener esa clase de información de parte de mi madre era algo satisfactorio, esa información acrecentó mi curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo ocurre ese fenómeno?, ¿Qué...

—Spock, no lo razones tanto cariño, esto no es algo que se pueda entender, durante siglos los humanos lo intentaron y no encontraron la razón por la que este fenómeno comenzó a ocurrir, es como tú telepatía táctil, es algo que simplemente surgió al evolucionar—. Ella seguía acariciando mi mejilla mientras me trasmitía todo su amor atreves de esa caricia.

Después de un rato se levantó y señalo hacia la sala que se encontraba aun lado del comedor dándome a entender que nos sentáramos en ella.

—No puedo darte información de por qué esto sucede— dijo señalando su marca para después sentarse en un sillón —pero puedo decirte un poco más sobre esto. ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Me senté aun lado de ella. Sopese la respuesta, el tema era fascinante y parecía que a ella le agradaba hablar sobre esta característica humana. No había razón para negarme a la información que ella podría darme. Accedí.

—No es algo de lo que se suela hablar o preguntar, ya que se considera algo muy personal. Normalmente el nombre (o mejor dicho letras) solo se lo contamos a familiares o amigos cercanos. Es posible que si algún día vas a la tierra veras personas con accesorios cubriendo alguna parte especifica de sus cuerpos para evitar que alguien más pueda ver su marca. Se considera que esta marca es muy íntima, por lo que mostrarla en público apropósito es algo obsceno.

Ese comentario me sorprendió, alcé ligeramente las cejas a causa de eso. ¿Estaba haciendo sentir a mi madre incomoda? Ella me revolvió ligeramente el pelo, restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, eres mi hijo, no siento ninguna incomodidad al mostrártela. Solemos mostrársela solo a nuestra pareja. Pero si alguien tratara de obligarme a mostrársela eso sería diferente, ya que es invasión a mi privacidad. Aunque estoy segura que ni tu padre ni tú permitirían algo así—. Dijo dándome una sonrisa afectuosa

Entrecerré los ojos ante ese pensamiento, estaba seguro de que mi padre jamás permitiría que tal acción sucediera y por supuesto yo tampoco.

— ¿Ves el color que tiene mi marca?

—Sí, es negra— respondí inmediatamente

—Cuando apareció era solo un poco más oscura que mi piel, después de casarme con tu padre fue cuando su color lentamente fue cambiando y las letras que faltaban lentamente comenzaron a aparecer. Aunque yo ya sabía que mi marca tenía el nombre de tu padre en ella.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabias?—pregunte sin poder contener mi curiosidad

—Es difícil de explicar... simplemente lo supe... en el primer momento que vi a Sarek... supe que él era todo lo que yo quería.

—Eso no es lógico, ¿Cómo podrías saberlo solo viéndolo?

—Por qué me enamore a primera vista. El amor no es lógico, Spock.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras me daba una fugaz caricia en la mejilla.

—Esto es todo lo que yo sé sobre el tema, es un conocimiento básico que normalmente se le enseña a los niños, si es que aun te interesa saber más tendrás que investigarlo por tu cuenta.

Asentí ante su comentario, trataría de buscar más información sobre el tema, aunque dudaba encontrar algo en la biblioteca de la academia, posiblemente mi investigación tendría que esperar.

—Tengo la fe en que en el futuro esta marca llegue a aparecer en ti por tu herencia humana, quiero que seas feliz junto a la persona que será tu otra mitad.

Fruncí el ceño, ante la posibilidad de tener esa característica, los vulcanos no tienen esas marcas, eso era algo que yo no necesitaba, yo era vulcano. Antes de que pudiera explicarle mi punto de vista con respecto a este tema ella de repente se giró hacia la ventana cerca del sillón donde estábamos sentados y miro fijamente durante un rato. Extrañado mire hacia la misma dirección que ella miraba.

—Parece que tu padre está por llegar, ven vamos a darle la bienvenida.

No lograba comprender como sabia ella que padre estaba por llegar, aun así la acompañe a esperarlo.

 

* * *

 

¡Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí!

Espero les gustara este capítulo, aun soy muy nueva como escritora por lo que seguramente tenga fallas, me disculpo por ello.

¿Merezco algún review?

¿Dudas, sugerencias, criticas, comentarios?

P.D. ¡Conseguí la serie de TOS, al fin poder verla y entender mejor a los personajes!


	2. Compromiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Realmente el nameverse es uno de los tantos AU de soulmarks que existen, pero me pareció uno de los más accesibles para relacionarse con el mundo de Star trek.
> 
> -Para hacer este fic, antes que otra cosa decidí como serían las marcas, donde se encontrarían, que colores tendrían, como se relacionarían con otras especies, etc. Así que espero les guste mi interpretación de este mundo.
> 
> -¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!, y también a aquellos invitados que se han tomado la molestia en comentar, ¡los amo a todos!
> 
> -Y mil gracias a TomLiKaulitz por ayudarme y orientarme en el mundo de los fics.
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo y disculpen las faltas ortográficas!

**Compromiso**

**Spock**

 

 

Mi padre y yo estábamos sentados frente a la mesa, mientras mi madre recogía los platos sucios resultantes de nuestra reciente comida. Era habitual que después de comer mi madre quisiera escuchar cómo le había ido a mi padre en el día, al igual que el cómo me había ido a mí en la academia. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a esa tendencia humana suya por lo que simplemente esperábamos que ella regresara para comenzar a relatarle nuestro día.

Cuando mi madre regreso y se sentó tranquilamente en medio de nosotros, fue cuando mi padre comenzó a relatar sus actividades del día, hablo de los nuevos tratados de comercio que se deseaban realizar con algunos planetoides clase M en el cuadrante alfa y sobre su próximo viaje a uno de ellos, todo trascurría con normalidad. Hasta que él dijo algo fuera de lo normal.

—También he decidido que la joven T'Pring sea la prometida de Spock.

Las palabras de mi padre tenían su lógica, por mi edad era normal el ya estar comprometido, por lo que no encontraba ninguna queja hacia su acción, pero mi madre no lucia contenta sobre el tema. Desde tiempo atrás mi madre se había opuesto a que yo me comprometiera.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Qué?

Mi padre la observo silenciosamente.

—¡Sarek, respóndeme!

—Pediste que esperara un minuto.

—¡Es solo una expresión!, ¿por qué has decidido eso sin consultármelo?

No era muy común ver a mi madre molesta o enojada sobre algo, pero podría asegurar que en este momento está completamente furiosa, no lograba comprender que la había molestado tanto. Mi padre la miro impasible sin comprender al igual que yo la razón de su molestia.

—Spock, ve a tu cuarto cariño, tu padre y yo debemos hablar.

Me levante de la mesa, me despedí respetuosamente de ellos y me dirigí a mi habitación. Apenas la puerta de mi habitación se cerró, escuche la voz de mi madre que gracias a mi audición vulcana podía escuchar filtrase atreves de las paredes de mi habitación.

—¡Es solo un niño, Sarek! ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!

—No comprendo la razón de tu molestia hacia este tema en particular.

—¡Claro! ¡Tú jamás entiendes el motivo de mi actuar! ¡Pues adivina que, soy humana, los humanos actuamos así!

La voz de mi madre se escuchaba frustrada. Podía imaginármela moviendo las manos para remarcar su frustración.

—Aman-

—¡¡No, Sarek!! ¡Esta vez no me convencerás con razones lógicas del por qué mi niño tiene que hacer esto! He cedido en muchos temas antes, pero sobre este no lo hare.

—Amanda es normal que los vulcanos sean comprometidos cuando son niños para asegurar que en su "tiempo" tengan asistencia. Hemos postergado esto por algunos años, por lo que considero lógico que ha llegado el momento de comprometer a Spock.

—¡Y es normal en los humanos buscar a su alma gemela cuando llegan a una edad adulta! ¡Pero claro, como a Spock no le ha aparecido ningún rastro de su _marca_ tú no lo alientas a que haga eso!

La _marca_ , era un tema que últimamente ponía ansiosa a mi madre, ya había entrado a la pubertad y no había ningún rastro de ella por mi piel...

—Spock es vulcano.

—¡Y humano también por si lo olvidas! ¡No quiero que Spock se vea obligado a comprometerse con alguien a quien ni si quiera conoce!

—¿Que relevancia tendría eso en la situación?

—Sarek, te amo, ¡Pero a veces me dan ganas de golpearte!

El tono de voz de mi madre subió varias octavas más.

—No comprendo el motivo de tu enojo.

—A ver dime, ¿cómo te fue a ti con tu compromiso? si no mal recuerdo no fue en ninguna dirección y al final se separaron, ¿no? ¿Por qué debería permitir que Spock tenga que sufrir algo así?

—Son diversos factores lo que condujeron al fracaso de mi relaci-

—¡Quiero que Spock elija por si mismo a la persona a la que ame y con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida!

—El amor es ilógico.

_—_ Sarek, vuelve a decirme algo así y te juro que te arrepentirás de a verlo hecho...

Su voz sonaba dolida, como si mi padre le hubiera dicho algo verdaderamente hiriente.

—Y ahora si no te molesta quisiera estar un rato a solas con Spock para hablar sobre tema, él es el que debería decidir qué es lo que quiere, así que podrías hacerme el favor de salir de la casa por un rato.

Un silencio inundo todo pero después de un momento la voz de mi padre lo rompió.

—Comprendo, volveré más tarde...

—Gracias.

Escuche el sonido de los pasos de mi padre alejándose y después el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y después cerrarse.

El silencio volvió a reinar en toda la casa, por un momento quise salir a ver como se encontraba mi madre, pero al final desistí de hacerlo, tenía el presentimiento de que ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas por ilógico que sonara.

Después de dieciocho minutos y 12 segundos escuche el sonido de los pasos de mi madre, por la dirección de su andar deducía que se dirigía hacia mi habitación, espere tranquilamente a que ella llegará. Al llegar toco suavemente a mi puerta.

—Spock, ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante— respondí mientras le abría la puerta a mi habitación.

—Lamento haberte mandado a tu cuarto, no quería que nos vieras discutir.

Ella me sonrió suavemente y entro a mi habitación. Una vez dentro se sentó en el borde de mi cama y me miro a los ojos. Pude apreciar que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, ella había llorado...

—Spock tu padre y yo hemos discutido... mejor dicho yo he discutido y él solo dio su opinión. Estoy segura que sabes el motivo de nuestra disputa, ¿no?

Asentí suavemente como respuesta, para después tratar de responderle lo más concretamente posible, no quería decir algo que pudiera lastimarla.

—Fue sobre mi compromiso con T'pring y tu rechazo hacia este tema.

—Solo... solo no quiero que tengas una relación vacía, sé que esto es muy humano y talvez no me entiendas pero no quiero que estés en una relación donde no existan sentimientos. Debe existir amor entre dos personas para que una relación funcione. Hago esto porque creo que es lo mejor para ti, debes encontrar a alguien a quien ames-

—El amor no...— no pude evitar interrumpirla, al instante supe que me había equivocado, y que mi respuesta la había lastimado.

—¡Sé que el amor es ilógico! El amor te hace hacer cosas que normalmente no te creerías capaz de hacer, ¡yo lo sé mejor que nadie!

Llevó sus manos con desesperación a su cara y trato de contener un sollozo, no sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, me quede de pie frente a ella sin poder moverme, mis manos tentativamente querían tocarla.

—¿Esto... esto se relaciona a mi _marca_?— pregunte inseguro, no sabía si ese era un tema del que hablar en este momento.

—Posiblemente sí, quiero que tengas algo mío... algo humano. Yo fui sumamente feliz al recibir mi _marca_ , quiero que tengas la misma felicidad que yo. El saber que hay alguien que te complementará y que sin importar lo que hagas estará para ti es... es simplemente maravilloso.

No sabía que pensar sobre eso, el que aún no apareciera en mi piel me tranquilizaba y a la vez me preocupaba, tener esa _marca_ era aceptar que yo no era del todo vulcano... pero el no tenerla lo sentía como un rechazo hacia mi madre...

Me sentía en una encrucijada entre dos caminos, de los cuales no sabía a cuál debía dirigirme, ¿cuál era el correcto?

Alcé la vista y vi que ella me observaba con mucha atención, tuve el pensamiento de que ella había podido ver mí debate interno.

—No creo que la tengas cariño, tu _marca_ ya debió de a ver aparecido... no tienes que preocuparte, eres tan vulcano como todos los demás, no hay nada malo en ti— dijo mientras pasaba distraídamente su mano sobre su antebrazo, justo donde su _marca_ estaba.

—Supongo que tu padre tiene razón, siempre la tiene... — su rostro se ensombreció, tomo una profunda inhalación y después de suspirar sonoramente continuo —.Sobre tu compromiso...— cerro los ojos antes de proseguir —si es tu deseo que se haga... yo... yo lo aceptare. Pero quiero que sea por tu propia decisión, no quiero que tomes en cuenta lo que tu padre o yo queremos para ti, quiero que tú elijas que es lo que quieres hacer. Tu futuro dependerá de tus propias decisiones.

Se levantó de mi cama me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y después me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Hagas lo que hagas quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgullosa de ti.

Después de decir eso se marchó y me dejo pensativo en mi habitación.

¿Qué es lo que yo quería hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!
> 
> Por cierto estoy planeando otro fic AU spirk, esta vez será con una criaturas de leyendas, ¡espérenlo pronto!
> 
> P.D. Este capítulo fue capaz de existir gracias a que los personajes en mi mente decidieron hacer otra cosa de la que yo tenía planeada. El capítulo que se supone iría aquí será el siguiente :'D
> 
> P.D.2. No le den demasiada personalidad a los personajes de su mente, luego se ponen en tu contra y terminas escribiendo lo que ellos quieren (?), para evitar que hagan una huelga en tu contra(?).
> 
> ¿Merezco Review?
> 
> ¿Dudas, sugerencias, criticas, comentarios?


	3. Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Lamento la demora!!
> 
> Algo en este capítulo no me terminaba por convencer, por lo que lo reescribí varias veces y al final vi el capítulo de star trek "viaje a babel" para inspirarme. Afortunadamente funciono y esté capitulo quedó al fin terminado.
> 
> ¡Espero sea de su agrado!
> 
> P.D. Por cierto, cuando Sarek regresó a su casa, encontró una almohada y cobijas sobre uno de los sillones de su sala, Amanda lo castigo mandándolo a dormir al sillón. Spock sigue sin saber por qué su padre durmió en el sillón. Aunque algún día lo entenderá en carne propia.

**Decisiones**

**Spock**

_**...** _

Justo en éste momento estoy sorprendido de mis propias acciones.

Acababa de dimitir la admisión a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias, mi comportamiento no había sido del todo racional. Había sido un arrebato muy humano, pero aun así lo consideraba correcto, no podía permitir que aquellos vulcanos consideraran a mi madre como una desventaja.

Los ancianos consideraron mi acto como rebeldía, la mirada de mi padre era de desaprobación, después de mi arrebato me despedí educadamente de ellos y abandoné el recinto. No quería seguir viendo la mirada decepcionada de mi padre juzgándome. Nunca sería lo suficientemente vulcano para estás personas. ¿Qué no podían entender que yo podía hacer lo mismo que ellos? Qué mi madre no era ninguna desventaja.

Autoevaluando mis decisiones en la vida. He hecho todas las cosas que un vulcano normalmente no haría, he perdido el control de mis emociones y empezado una pelea, rechacé un compromiso plenamente necesario para un vulcano, y ahora dimitía la admisión a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias. Por lo que en parte resultaba comprensible su actitud hacia mí.

Avancé por el corredor escuchando el sonido sordo de mis pisadas rebotando por los muros, podía ver que afuera hacia un espléndido día, la arena estaba teñida de un tenue rojo que la hacía verse sumamente hermosa, el cielo pardo estaba completamente despejado, indicador de que no habría ninguna tormenta de arena este día.

Seguí caminado sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegué a un pasillo con un gran ventanal al fondo que me resultó familiar, aquí fue dónde mi padre hace más de diez años me encontró después de haberme peleado con algunos niños en la Academia, me encamine al banco que sabía se encontraba debajo de ese ventanal.

Recuerdo el haber sentido ansiedad sobre lo que él me diría al enterarse de mi acto vergonzoso, pero él me hablo de que debía suprimir mis emociones y entregarme a la lógica como todo vulcano, pero aun ahora seguía sin entender la lógica de mi padre, él quería que yo fuera vulcano, pero se había desposado con una humana. Me hablaba de suprimir mis emociones, pero en ocasiones cuando creían que nadie los veía podía apreciar perfectamente como mi padre le sonreía a mi madre y juntaban sus dedos en un beso vulcano con gran sentimiento.

¿Dónde estaba la lógica en sus acciones?

Estaba tan enfocado en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando ella llegó.

—Spock, vi lo que pasó en la audiencia. —Comentó mi madre mientras se sentaba junto a mí y colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi antebrazo en un gesto afectivo—. ¿Estas bien? Y no me salgas con que no es un término aceptable, respóndeme.

Levante ligeramente las comisuras de mis labios dedicándole lo más que podía de una sonrisa sin contradecir mi educación vulcana.

—No lo sé —le confesé—, no entiendo por qué actué de esa manera.

—Es normal actuar de esa forma cuando te insultan, tú estás en lo correcto cariño, ellos son los que están equivocados —su voz sonaba muy molesta— ¡Si no fuera por respeto a tu padre, habría entrado a ese recinto y les hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas a esos vulcanos cerrados de mente! ¿Cómo se atreven a tratar a mi hijo de esa manera? ¡Eres mucho más talentoso que cualquiera de ellos!

Sentí una oleada de tranquilidad ante sus palabras y las comisuras de mis labios volvieron a alzarse al imaginarme a mi madre en medio de la audiencia gritándoles a los sabios ancianos, un hecho que por cierto ella jamás haría.

—¿Ahora dime qué es lo que te está preocupando?

_Giré el rostro para poder observarla mejor, siempre me sorprendía lo bien que ella parecía entenderme, considere cuidadosamente mis palabras antes de responderle._

—Sé que avergoncé a mi padre otra vez y...—fui interrumpido cuando ella soltó una risita y me dio un apretón suave.

—Spock, no hay forma de que tú avergüences a tu padre, él está sumamente orgulloso de ti. Sarek ahora se siente un poco frustrado de que no vayas a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias, pero en ningún momento se ha sentido decepcionado ni avergonzado. —Soltó mi brazo para colocar su mano en mi barbilla y hacer que la mirara directo a los ojos—. Él deseaba que tú siguieras sus enseñanzas al igual que él siguió las de tu abuelo, pero en el fondo apoyara lo que tú quieras hacer. ¿No te lo demostró ya cuando no puso quejas a tu decisión de no comprometerte?

Pensándolo lógicamente, ella tenía razón, cuando decidí que no deseaba comprometerme mi padre no pareció ofendido ni alterado. Simplemente me dio una charla sobre cómo actuar cuando "mi tiempo" llegara y como podría proceder si es que para entonces no tenía pareja. Fue una conversación sumamente incomoda.

—¿Qué más da que no estudies aquí? Eres nuestro hijo, puedes estudiar donde tú quieras. Así que, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

Me preguntó mientras me daba una gran sonrisa. Ella retiró su mano y espero pacientemente a mi resolución. Si lo pensaba a fondo, el dimitir a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, incluso encontraba que me aliviaba el no tener que ir. Después de varios minutos tomé mi decisión.

—Me enlistare en la Academia de la Flota Estelar —apenas termine de pronunciar esas palabras, una sensación de que ese era el camino correcto afloro en mi interior, como si algo me condujera en esta dirección. Por algún motivo tuve un pensamiento fugaz de que aunque hubiese ingresado a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias al final algo me conduciría a la Flota Estelar, como si algo en ese lugar me estuviera llamando.

—Lo sospechaba —su rostro se volvió triste y miró hacia el horizonte—, algo me decía que tu destino no era aquí.

Mire interrogante a mi madre, sin poder entender como había llegado a esa conclusión. Ella se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió tristemente.

—Eres demasiado curioso Spock, este planeta es muy pequeño para ti —se levantó y se puso frente a mí—.Eres mi niño de dos mundos, es normal que un solo mundo sea poco para ti —sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla —, hay un universo entero que está esperándote, quiero que seas feliz haciendo algo que tú ames y sé que eso no es aquí. Ve y demuéstrales a esos vulcanos que tú eres mucho más sorprendente de lo que ellos creen. Haz que se arrepientan de que no seas uno de sus alumnos.

—Por supuesto que lo haré madre. 

—Tendrás que venir a visitarnos seguido —estaba por comentarle lo ilógico que sería el tener que ir cuando fácilmente por una llamada podría mantener contacto con ellos, cuando ella alzo un dedo y lo puso sobre mis labios—. No es opcional, si te voy a dejar ir solo a otro planeta donde no podré tener contacto contigo más que por videollamadas lo menos que puedes hacer es venir a visitarnos en vacaciones o cuando tengas suficiente tiempo libre para hacer el viaje. —Ella no dejaba de asómbrame, minutos atrás estaba triste y ahora me estaba amenazando. ¿Todos los humanos son así?

—Entiendo, vendré a visitarlos.

Una sonrisa amplia que fácilmente podría categorizar como de victoria afloro en sus labios.

—Ven, busquemos a tu padre para comentarle tu decisión.

Sin más camine junto a ella para reunirnos con mi padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amado lector!
> 
> Gracias por leer este capítulo.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo al fin Jim hará acto de presencia, ¡espero lo esperen con ansias!
> 
> Amo sus comentarios y adoro leerlos, por favor no duden en escribirme alguno, me hacen el día cada que veo que dejaron algún review o añaden la historia a sus listas, me añaden a favoritos o seguimientos.
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Inseguridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, no tengo perdón.
> 
> Me atrase horrores con este fic. Merezco una tortura. Para los que no lo sepan (si es que no leen secret mi otro fic spirk), tuve un proyecto enorme en mi trabajo, que me tuvo haciendo muchas horas extras, por lo que llegaba cansada y sin ganas de escribir algo. Pero por fortuna, al fin se acabó... ¡Soy libre! ¡Y ahora esto de vacaciones!
> 
> ¡Tendré tiempo de escribir fics nuevos, actualizar los existentes, los que tengo medio pausados y hacer mi tesis!
> 
> Algunos me dijeron que pusiera la perspectiva de Jim, por lo que decidí que sería buena idea hacerlo. En el próximo episodio sabrán mas sobre las marcas.
> 
> ¡Así que sin más demora, aquí esta el capítulo!
> 
> P.D. Mi beta, TomLiKaulitz, a hecho un portada para el fic, disfrútenla. Por cierto, tiene un fic nuevo Spirk de nombre Who I am, que les dará en los feels, léanlo si gustan.

** **

 

**Inseguridad**

**Jim**

—Me vas a contar qué demonios es lo qué te paso, ¿o tendré que seguir viéndote emborrachar hasta que tenga que llevarte cargando a tu habitación? —gruñe mi mejor amigo en mi dirección.

—No es nada, Bones —le sonreí para tratar de calmar a mi amigo— ¿Qué no puedo tener una noche de tragos con mi mejor amigo?

—Claro que puedes, si esta fuera una de esas noches y no una donde quieres beber hasta entrar en coma etílico.

Fruncí los labios sin saber que decirle, mientras vaciaba todo el contenido de mi vaso por mi garganta, el impacto del alcohol hizo arder mi laringe, pero haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de mi amigo, me serví otro vaso de alcohol.

—Tú nunca estas tan taciturno, y eso es preocupante en miles de formas ¿pasó algo malo? ¿Debo ayudarte a esconder un cadáver?

Una sonrisa brotó de mis labios, ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como eso.

—Solo estoy reconsiderando las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida... —suspiré.

—Wow, eso si que es profundo, y puedo preguntar, ¿qué te llevo a este momento de retrospectiva? —comentó sarcástico.

—Es algo sobre Spock, y ahora estoy considerando qué voy a hacer.

—¿Spock te rechazó?

—No, no me he declarado..., y ahora pienso si debo confesarme o no —respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que todo iba bien entre ustedes. Siempre que hablas de él, pareces una recién casada. —simplemente bufé ante su comentario y di un pequeño trago a mi bebida—¿Ese duende te hizo algo? Porque te juro que puedo encargarme de inyectarle algo y nadie sospechara nunca de mi intervención.

Solté una carcajada al verlo decir eso con un rostro completamente serio.

—Él no me hizo nada, realmente todo es cosa mía. —respondí aun con unas cuantas risitas

—Vas a decírmelo, o, ¿tendré que aplicarte hypos hasta que lo hagas?— refunfuño, mientras rellenaba su vaso.

—¿Cómo es que pasaste de amenazar a un profesor porque pensaste que me había hecho algo, ha amenazarme a mí? —le pregunté, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro al verlo rodar los ojos, para después observarle adaptar una pose seria y decir.

—Jim... —su tono molesto me indicó que no me tendría más paciencia.

Decidí que para mantener mi integridad física debería decirle que fue lo que pasó, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era una tremenda estupidez mía.

—Recibí una llamada para Spock hoy en la mañana. —confesé.

—¿Y? —gruñó mi amigo incitándome a proseguir.

—Fue su madre la que llamó... — normalmente ambos atendíamos a las llamadas y apuntábamos los mensajes para el otro. Era un mudo acuerdo al que Spock y yo habíamos llegado. Por ello, cuando respondí la videollamada de Vulcano, ya intuía quien podría ser, mas jamás la había visto antes...

—Ajá y luego...

—Atendí a la llamada...

—Jim, como sigas con esas escuetas respuestas nos pasaremos toda la noche aquí. No sé que problema tiene que hayas contestado a la llamada de su madre cuando él está impartiendo clase, eres su compañero de cuarto, es normal.

—Bueno ella...

Evite mirarlo mientras posaba mi mirada en mi nuevo trago. Estaba tratando de meditar como exponer el problema sin que sonara completamente estúpido. La habitación fue envuelta por un incómodo silencio.

—¡No me digas que es una vulcana xenofóbica! —gritó mi amigo, sacando una conclusión errónea— Porque de ser así puedes decirle que...

—¡No!—volví a negar divertido de las ocurrencias de mi amigo y redirigí mi mirada a él— Es atenta, amable, amorosa... —tragué saliva, para darme valor y continuar— y totalmente humana... —me tomé todo el contenido de mi vaso antes de proseguir— Spock es un híbrido... —dije como si fuera lo más temible del mundo.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Pensé que te gustaba. —me miró confundido.

—No es eso, Spock me gusta... y mucho. —sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban al exponerle ese hecho, aunque mi amigo ya lo sabía de antemano.

—¿Entonces? Sé que no es por racismo, te he visto acostarte con varios híbridos antes sin problema. —miré con la boca abierta a mi amigo, ¿cómo podía decir eso como si nada?

Ahora si me avergoncé por completo, mi época de fácil y casi "promiscuo" como algunos me habían catalogado, sería difícil de borrar. Pero desde que había conocido a Spock, acostarme con cuanto ser de buen ver pasara frente a mi, había quedado en el olvido. Tomé una profunda inhalación y proseguí a explicarme.

—Y si..., si tiene esa... cosa. —susurré.

Vi como Bones comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasándome, ya le había contado todo sobre mi, incluso lo de Tarsus y lo de ella...

—¿Crees que Spock tiene uno de estos?

Mi amigo se señaló el brazo derecho, donde yo sabía que estaba su marca. Y el nombre que se alcanzaba a entender en ella, con las escasas letras que tenía.

—Yo... —titubee—, he conocido otros híbridos y la mayoría lo tienen.

—Jim...

—Nunca había sentido antes lo que siento por Spock —coloqué el vaso ahora vacío sobre la mesa—. No soportaría perderlo, ¡no quiero volver a sentirme así! —pasé con desesperación las manos por mi pelo—. No quiero que pase lo mismo que con ella —dije de carrerilla.

—¡Jim tranquilízate, estas apresurando las cosas! No sabes que sucederá, ni sabes que te responderá Spock si te le declaras, o si tiene una de estas cosas. Toma las cosas con calma, tarde o temprano encontrarás a quien estas destinado, sea Spock o no.

—¡Yo no estoy destinado a nadie! Ya no... —mi voz sonaba rota— ¡Sabes lo que pasó con ella! ¡¿Y si pasa lo mismo con Spock?!

—¡Esa perra no merecía tu afecto! —gruñó mi amigo.

—¡Eso dices porque tú no los viste y no has encontrado aún a tu alma gemela! No sabes cómo fue que se vieron... —confesé rememorando la escena que me había roto el corazón por un lago tiempo—, fue como si el resto del mundo dejáramos de existir y solo ellos dos estuvieran en el..., yo jamás tendré eso.

Esa era la verdad absoluta, yo jamás podría tener eso. Tarsus me lo había quitado todo. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y con molestia retiré las molestas lágrimas que querían salir de ellos.

—Jim, no todas las almas gemelas son parejas, hay cientos de personas que se casan y hacen sus vidas con personas con diferente nombre a su marca y son felices. Yo fui feliz el tiempo que duró mi matrimonio y no me arrepiento de haber intentado algo con alguien que no era mi alma gemela —me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, consolándome—. Lo que sucedió entre tú y ella, no tiene que ver con su marca, ni sobre ti. Y aunque me duela decir esto, debo decir que esa mujer solo jugaba contigo, tú ibas en serio, pero ella no. Por eso le fue fácil dejarte sin remordimiento alguno. Alguien en verdad enamorado no lo hubiera hecho de esa manera y en ese momento tan íntimo entre ustedes.

Bones relleno mi vaso y me lo tendió suavemente. Lo tomé con dedos inseguros y di un pequeño sorbo.

—Si lo que me has contado sobre Spock es cierto, él tomara en serio tus sentimientos y te dará una respuesta sincera, sea buena o no. Pero será directo y conciso, como todos los vulcanos. No creo que él juegue con tus sentimientos como esa perra. Y si aún tienes miedo de exponerle tus sentimientos a causa de si tiene una marca o no. ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntas?

Miré sorprendido a Bones. Hablar sobre las marcas no es algo que se haga a la ligera, ya que es algo personal y muchas personas no se encuentran cómodas al compartirlo. Pero es algo que a veces se compartía entre los amigos, normalmente con los más cercanos. Como en el caso de Bones y yo. Ambos sabemos sobre la marca del otro y donde esta.

—Crees que si le pregunto, ¿me responda? —una pequeña chispa de esperanza brotó en mi, puede que todo no sea tan malo como he estado pensando desde que contesté esa estúpida llamada.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, incluso puede que no sepa mucho del tema, podrías comenzar por ahí, ver cuánto sabe y si puedes brindarle más información y al final preguntarle sobre si tiene una o no. Eso te ayudará a sentirte más seguro si es que formalizan una relación.

Asentí inmediatamente. Me sentía renovado. Tal vez todo era en verdad una simple tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Seguimos bebiendo durante un largo tiempo, entre risas y planes tontos de cómo abordar a Spock, hasta que ambos empezamos a cabecear, y cuando mi amigo cayó noqueado sobre la mesa. Fue el momento en el que decidí que era hora de regresar a mi habitación. Donde a estas horas era probable que un vulcano iracundo me esperara. Siempre odiaba que no le avisara si llegaría tarde.

Puse una manta sobre mi amigo, para que pasara la noche un poco más cómoda y salí de la habitación, cerrando correctamente. Puede que este borracho, ¡pero la seguridad es primero!... o eso creo.

Solté una risita floja mientras recorría los pasillos desérticos de la residencia. Me imaginaba su ceño ligeramente fruncido y las explicaciones lógicas que me diría sobre la puntualidad, los peligros nocturnos y demás cosas.

A trompicones llegué al cuarto que compartía con Spock y tras varios errores pude poner la contraseña de la puerta. Esperaba topármelo de frente, pero me extrañó no verlo. ¿Acaso no estaba en casa?

Prendí la luces de la sala y revise parcialmente los cuartos, en definitiva mi vulcano no estaba en casa. Pero era típico de él dejar alguna nota o avisar cuando eso pasaba.

Revisé el padd que había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa de la sala y me percaté de un mensaje de su parte. Al parecer había tenido que quedarse a trabajar en un nuevo programa para evaluar a los prospectos a capitán

Desanimado me dirigí a mi recámara. En el trayecto vi la puerta de Spock, y una idea me cruzó la mente, ya que el vulcano no estaba en casa...

Abrí lentamente la puerta de su cuarto, encontrándolo todo ordenado y pulcro, muy diferente del desastre natural que era la mía. Di un pequeño brinquito para caer sobre la mullida superficie de su cama, desordenando por completo las bellas esquinas de hospital, que sus cobijas segundos atrás había tenido. Regocijándome de lo que había hecho, giré sobre ella igual que un niño.

Después de varios minutos girando y enredándome en parte de la colcha, decidí quitarme el uniforme. Fui retirándolo con movimientos torpes y una vez que quedé en ropa interior me metí entre sus cobijas. Sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente contra mis costillas, mientras el aroma de Spock inundaba mis fosas nasales y me adormecía.

Tal vez Bones tenía razón, solo debía preguntarle a Spock y todo se solucionaría..., si es que no se enojaba por invadir su cuarto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Y de nuevo me disculpo por el inmenso tiempo que tarde en actualizar, sé que muchos creyeron que lo había abandonado. Agradezco a todos los que se mantuvieron al pendiente de su actualizaba o no.
> 
> ¿Comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas, dirección para enviar galletitas?
> 
> Siempre soy feliz con todo lo que me escriben, los amo chicos.


	6. Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas!  
> Espero este día lo pasen con sus familias o seres queridos.  
> Acá las dejo mi presente para ustedes. ¡Los quiero!  
> Corregido por TomLiKaulitz

**Inesperado**

 

Era sorprendente lo rápido que Jim y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado a interactuar juntos, aunque aún había ocasiones en las que llegábamos a tener diferencias de opinión. Normalmente a causa de que Jim no es muy ordenado, y suele dejar su ropa regada en cualquier lugar. Como cuando me topé con su ropa interior colgada en el baño…  
  
O como cuando lo encontré durmiendo sobre mi cama en una clara invasión a mi privacidad, que solucione cargándolo y dejándolo sobre su propia cama, ya que era claro que se había equivocado de habitación a causa de su estado de embriaguez. Pero aun así le recordé que no debería entrar en mi dormitorio sin permiso previo, una vez que el alcohol salió de su sistema y era capaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.  
  
El ruido metálico de un padd siendo colocado sobre otro atrajo mi atención al presente. Jim se había ofrecido a ayudarme a calificar los exámenes de mis estudiantes, al principio pensé que sería poco ético, pero después razoné que Jim no parecía el tipo de persona que ayudaría a alguien a pasar si esta persona no lo mereciera, por lo que accedí a que me ayudara.  
  
Regresé mi mirada al examen que minutos atrás había estado calificando antes de sumirme en mis pensamientos. Era de asombrarse lo que algunos estudiantes eran capaces de responder en algunas preguntas tan sencillas, a pesar que en clase cuando les pregunto si entendieron el tema o tienen dudas, todos dicen comprenderlo a la perfección.  
  
Los humanos son complicados de entender.  
  
Una vez que terminamos de calificar los exámenes, Jim se estiró y se dirigió a la cocina. Para regresar minutos después sosteniendo dos tazas.  
  
—Es té de especias, tal y como te gusta. —me sonrió mientras colocaba la taza humeante a un lado de mi mano antes de volver a tomar asiento frente a mí. Después de varios minutos comenzó a dibujar sobre la mesa con uno de sus dedos. Había aprendido que ese gesto lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y por alguna extraña razón, siempre dibujaba el mismo patrón.

  
—Por cierto Spock, tu madre llamó hace unos días. —comentó sutilmente Jim, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. Alcé una ceja indicándole que continuara.

 —No sabía que ella era humana…  
  
—No veo por qué eso es relevante. —le respondí.— ¿Acaso te molesta que lo sea? —No comprendía por que parecía que el hecho de que mi madre fuera humana parecía afectarle de alguna manera.  
  
—¡No, no me molesta! Es solo… bueno es… sabes hay esto y… —Se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de desesperación. No entendía a dónde quería llegar. —¿Spock tienes una marca? —Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca y su mirada se enfocó en una de las paredes cercanas. Parecía sumamente avergonzado.  
  
—No, esa cualidad humana no me fue heredada. —le respondí con sinceridad. Si no mal recordaba, mi madre me mencionó que hablar sobre ellas era común entre familiares y amigos cercanos. ¿Eso significaba que Jim me consideraba su amigo?  
  
Jim pareció relajarse contra la silla. ¿Acaso mi respuesta había sido de su agrado?   
  
Tenía que admitir que la mención de ese tema avivo mi curiosidad. Cuando arribé a la tierra traté de encontrar información sobre esa curiosa cualidad humana; decepcionándome en el proceso al no encontrar nada de interés sobre eso. Era ilógico que existieran enciclopedias de filias humanas, hasta tesis y análisis de posiciones sexuales, pero sobre las marcas no existía ni un reporte.  
  
Si le preguntara a Jim sobre ello, ¿se sentiría ofendido? ¿o sería aceptable ya que el saco el tema primero? Arriesgándome a ofenderlo me atreví a formular mi petición.  
  
—Jim, sería grosero de mi parte, ¿el pedirte que me hablaras más sobre ese tema en cuestión? He de admitir que siempre he estado intrigado por ello.  
  
—Para nada —el rubio me sonríe—, además yo he preguntado primero por ello, así que será todo un honor explicarte sobre esas _cosas_.  
  
¿Esas cosas?   
  
¿No era un poco extraña la manera en la que se estaba refiriendo a su propia marca? ¿O solo era idea mía?  
  
—Supongo que ya sabes lo básico, como que cuando los humanos llegamos a la pubertad la marca del nombre de nuestra alma gemela empieza a aparecer en nuestra piel —asentí para indicarle que él estaba en lo correcto con su suposición —, esta suele ser unos tonos más oscura o más clara del tono de piel de la persona en cuestión, permitiendo que sea visible sin problema alguno. Ese nombre al comienzo solo son unos cuantos trazos o una que otra letra y es prácticamente imposible de entender que es lo que dice, eso sin contar si está escrito en otro idioma. Solo se completa hasta que conoces a tu alma gemela y no es algo instantáneo, se va completando poco a poco —Sus dedos comienzan a dibujar distraídamente sobre la mesa otra vez —Un alma gemela es un amante, un amigo y un compañero para ti. Sin importar lo que pase esa persona siempre estará contigo…  
  
Me maraville ante sus palabras. La marca humana tenía un gran parecido con el vínculo T’hy´la de nosotros los vulcanos. Incluso podría asegurar que era lo mismo.  
  
—Como ya he dicho antes, la marca normalmente es de un color que pueda verse sin problemas en tu piel, pero cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, y ambos sienten lo mismo por el otro, con el tiempo esta cambiara de color, a un negro intenso.  
  
Recordé el color de la marca de mi madre, y una profunda satisfacción afloro en mí. Saber que sus sentimientos hacia mi padre eran recíprocos, era maravilloso. Sin importar lo ilógico que el amor me pareciera.  
  
—Es prácticamente imposible encontrar a esta persona —prosiguió Jim, completamente enfocado en el tema—, por lo que es normal que algunos desistan en encontrarla y tengan relaciones con personas diferentes al nombre que creen tener. En algunas ocasiones estas personas llegan a casarse. Pero desafortunadamente en esos casos, si uno de ellos encuentra a su alma gemela, no dudará en terminar el matrimonio e irse con esa persona, sin importar los años de relación o familia que tengan. Dejando al otro devastado.  
  
Algo en su tono de voz me preocupó, sonaba como si hubiese vivido algo así. Por primera vez me pregunté que clase de vida había tenido hasta ahora Jim. Prácticamente no conocía nada de su vida.  
  
—Si resulta que tu alma gemela es de otra especie, y por azares del destino se es afortunado en encontrarle, la marca irá apareciendo en esa persona también. Normalmente es común que aparezca en la misma zona en la que el humano la tenga.  
  
—¿Eso significa que mi padre posee esa marca al igual que mi madre? —le interrumpí.   
  
—¿La marca de tu madre dice el nombre de tu padre y es negra? —Sus ojos mostraban un gran asombro. ¿Acaso en verdad es muy raro que eso pasara?  
  
—Sí. —admití, sintiéndome ligeramente avergonzado.  
  
Una gran sonrisa brotó en su rostro. Parecía un niño humano que ha recibido un regalo, incluso parecía que pronto daría brinquitos de felicidad.  
  
—Entonces te afirmo sin dudar, que tu padre tiene el nombre de tu madre marcado en su piel. Me alegro mucho por ella, debe ser una mujer sumamente feliz.   
  
—Agradezco el comentario, ella suele considerarse como una mujer muy afortunada.   
  
—Y lo es. —murmuró mientras tomaba su taza de té y le daba un pequeño sorbo. Imite su acción tomando mi propia taza, el sabor familiar de la bebida invadió mi boca a los pocos segundos. La infusión había sido hecha a la perfección.  
  
—Bueno, prosigamos, ya falta muy poco —comentó Jim, mientras posaba suavemente su taza en la mesa y un aire serio lo rodeaba —En caso que tu alma gemela muera, hay dos opciones. En ambas tu marca aparecerá tachada con una línea roja a la mitad. Si no la conocías, solamente sentirás como si hubieras perdido algo muy importante, pero se lograra superar con el tiempo, o eso dicen. En el caso que se conocieran, y sus marcas se han completado y cambiado de color, la muerte de una de las partes afectará terriblemente al sobreviviente, dejándolo al borde de la locura o con tendencias suicidas. En algunos casos se vuelen sumamente violentas, suelen necesitar años de terapia para lograr superar un poco su dolor, pero jamás vuelven a ser las mismas, solo son un cascaron de lo que alguna vez fueron.  
  
Algo en su actitud, me hacía creer que él conocía a alguien que paso por eso.   
  
—En caso de que… —Jim se remueve ligeramente incomodo, el dedo que había estado dibujando distraídamente sobre la mesa se detiene. Estaba por decirle que no era necesario que me siguiera contando, ya que al parecer estábamos entrando en temas personales, pero él habló antes que yo. —En caso de que la marca sea removida de la piel, ya sea en un accidente u otra cosa. Es imposible de recuperar. Se cree que esas personas están destinadas a morir solas…  
  
Un incómodo silencio reinó por la habitación, cuando Jim terminó.  Había algo, algo que me incitaba a romperlo, a sacar a Jim del extraño mutismo en que se había sumido.  
  
—No creo que eso sea cierto — dije sin pensarlo. Algo muy inusual en mí.  
Jim dio un respingo y me miró a la cara. Parecía completamente interesado en lo que yo había dicho, por lo que decidí seguir exponiendo esa peculiar idea que había aparecido en mi mente.  
  
«Nadie está destinado a algo en específico. Creer eso es sumamente narcisista y egocéntrico. Las acciones que cada individuo toma son las que van trazando el rumbo de sus vidas. El tener o no una marca no es relevante a la hora de elegir una pareja.— Los azules ojos de Jim me estaban mirando completamente fascinados, como si yo estuviera diciendo algo que el anhelaba oír— El fracasar es a causa suya y de nada más; probablemente se sientan indignas de merecer afecto y eso arruina sus relaciones. Considero que lo único que la falta de esa marca causa, es que para esas personas sea más difícil encontrar a su alma gemela, más no es imposible.  
  
Una suave risa empezó a brotar lentamente de la garganta de Jim.  
  
—Para alguien que dice que las emociones no son lógicas, acabas de decir una frase de superación personal maravillosa.  
  
Me abstuve de responderle mordazmente, ya que el parecía sumamente feliz.   
  
—Agradezco que me contaras sobre este tema, tienes un amplio conocimiento sobre ello —comenté una vez que su risa terminó.  
  
—Hubo un tiempo en que me obsesione con ellas y quise saberlo todo—dijo mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas que la risa había causado—, aunque al final no me fue de ayuda lo que encontré. Y en realidad no deberías agradecer, esto derivo de la pregunta tan intima que te hice, yo soy quien debería agradecerte por haberme respondido.  
  
Ahora que retomaba ese tema, había algo que me causaba curiosidad.  
  
—¿Por que estabas intrigado de si tenía una marca o no? —expuse mi curiosidad. No comprendía que podría interesarle de eso.  
  
—Bueno yo… Digamos que quería cerciorarme de algo antes de meter la pata.  
  
Fruncí un poco el ceño a causa de la confusión. ¿A qué se refería?  
  
Lo vi tomar una profunda inhalación y posar sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia adelante.   
  
—Yo quería decirte que tú m-  
El pitido de mi comunicador lo interrumpió. Observé el pequeño artefacto que estaba a un lado de los padd recién calificados. ¿Sería correcto contestarlo?  
  
—Atiéndelo, así podré seguir con lo que quería decirte. —Sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas y su mirada esquivaba la mía. ¿Su actitud me estaba intrigando?  
  
Tomé el comunicador con rapidez para atender a la llamada y terminar prontamente.  
  
La voz de la cadete Uhura brotó del objeto. Sonaba entusiasmada. Me tomó algo de tiempo entender lo que estaba diciendo. Al parecer solo quería invitarme a una salida con algunos de mis otros estudiantes. Me opuse al principio, pero el fundamento en el que basaba su invitación sonaba muy lógico. Por lo que acabé accediendo para no prolongar la llamada. La mujer podía ser sumamente insistente cuando se lo proponía.  
  
Mientras terminaba la llamada, Jim había ido a la cocina, para al poco tiempo regresar con una charola de postres humanos, de los cuales ahora estaba disfrutando mientras me esperaba.  
  
—¿Quién era y qué quería? —empujó la charola en mi dirección, una vez cerré el comunicador.  
  
—Era la cadete Uhura, invitándome a un centro de entretenimiento, donde venden bebidas y alimentos. Al parecer mis estudiantes quieren celebrar que no recursaran año —Elegí un pequeño pastelillo que coloque sobre una servilleta para no manchar la mesa.  
  
—Espera un minuto. ¡¿Accediste a ir a un bar con Uhura?! —vi como la golosina que tenía entre sus dedos caía sobre la mesa.  
  
—Sí —Murmuré, mientras levantaba el estropicio.  
  
—¡¿¿Aunque nunca has querido ir conmigo??!  
  
—Sí —volví a afirmar.  
  
—Eres imposible —musitó mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla y se removía el pelo.  
  
—Jim esa es una frase ilógica, no puedo ser imposible ya que existo —me apresure a corregirlo.  
  
—¡No me salgas con tus cosas vulcanas ahora! — refunfuña.  
  
No comprendía que es lo que lo estaba molestando. Hasta este momento habíamos estado en una plática amena. ¿Qué había cambiado?  
Comencé a analizar situación. Al parecer todo recaía en el hecho de haber aceptado la invitación. ¿Sería esa la causa de su cambio de actitud?  
  
—¿Estás molesto ya que no fuiste invitado?  —inquirí.   
  
—¿En verdad crees que es eso lo qué me molestó? —me respondió, mientras su ceño se fruncía.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo —Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta— Iré a beber con Bones, no me esperes despierto —gruñó mientras salía del piso.  
  
Me quedé mirando hacia la puerta por algunos minutos. Antes de recoger la mesa y encaminarme a mi habitación.  
  
Una vez en ella decidí meditar un poco. Pero era imposible concentrarme.  
No dejaba de preguntarme que era lo qué había pasado y que era lo qué Jim quería decirme antes que mi comunicador sonara. Parecía algo importante…  
  
Tal vez cuando Jim regresara, me lo contara.


	7. Cardiomiopatía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón por demorar tanto, como disculpa hice el capítulo de 3000 palabras, espero les guste.
> 
> P.d. Han visto “Como conocí a tu madre”?  
> Porque me llego la inspiración para un fic omegaverse de esa serie y será Legen… espérenlo… dario!!! 
> 
> Corregido por Thomary 221b

**Cardiomiopatía**

**Spock**

 

 

Me había equivocado.  
  
Había cometido un gran error.  
  
Nyota me había afirmado que el lugar al que íbamos seria agradable, en sus propias palabras “un relajante centro de entretenimiento que le permitirá entender más a los humanos, señor Spock. Estoy segura de que le gustará”.  
  
Pero para mí era completamente lo opuesto de relajante. La fuerte música atormentaba mis sensibles oídos, el aire enraizado de sudor me removía el estómago y las insinuaciones que Nyota tenía hacia mi persona me incomodaban.  
  
Pero aún tomando en cuenta todo lo anterior, eso no era lo peor que me había pasado al acceder venir a este lugar.  
  
Lo peor era la actitud de Jim.  
  
Jim no había regresado al piso desde el momento en que le dije que sí a Nyota. Ni siquiera había ido por ropa. Las veces que llegué a cruzármelo en los pasillos, ignoraba mi presencia enfocando toda su atención en la fémina de turno que le acompañaba o con el cadete McCoy.  
  
Le había preguntado al mismo doctor si no tenía problemas al hospedar a Jim tanto tiempo con él. A lo que el hombre me respondió que hacía días que Jim no se quedaba con él, pero que hablaría con “el mocoso” para hacerlo recapacitar y que dejará su “rabieta”.  Le había agradecido su ofrecimiento de ayuda y me había retirado regresando a mi usual rutina.  
  
Que ahora con la ausencia de Jim no era nada agradable. Él solía hacer que todo fuera más confortable y hasta me atrevería a decir que entretenido. Poniendo canciones clásicas mientras terminaba sus deberes de la academia, tarareando mientras cocinaba algún plato humano, consultándome sobre recetas vulcanas y como realizarlas, dialogando sobre algún programa televisivo que yo considerara ilógico, regañándolo por dejar su ropa tirada por doquier..., extrañaba todo eso.  
  
¿En verdad lo había ofendido tanto que ya no deseaba verme, ni tratar conmigo nunca más?  
  
Sin importar cuántas veces revisé y analicé mis acciones de ese día, no lograba entender que era lo que le había molestado. Pero estaba completamente seguro que había sido algún error mío.  
  
—¿No fue de su agrado el bar, profesor?  
  
Levanté la mirada para ver a Nyota. La mujer acomodó un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oído, para después sentarse a mi lado en un fluido movimiento.  
  
Esa noche traía un corto vestido de color escarlata con un delicado escote, que hacia resaltar su anatomía, el cual yo consideraba innecesario y una mala elección tomando en cuenta las bajas temperaturas de la cuidad. Aunque tomando en cuenta también las miradas que el género masculino le lanzaban, al parecer era apropiado para el lugar.  
  
Retomé mi mirada en el rostro de la morena, parecía ansiosa.  
  
—Debo admitir que está en lo correcto. No comprendo la gratificación de los humanos por entrar a un estado de turbación pasajera de sus sentidos por el exceso de alcohol en sus organismos.  
  
Nyota soltó unas risitas bastante audibles. Varios rostros se giraron en nuestra dirección a causa de ellas.  
  
—Lamento escuchar eso, en verdad creí que le agradaría el ambiente. —comentó luego de su pequeño ataque de risa, mientras coloca su mano con precisión sobre mi antebrazo y mira brevemente hacia otra mesa y frunce los labios.  
  
Giré el rostro hacia la mesa que ella está observando, en ella se encuentra un humano de piel blanca y cabello castaño que parece estar muy concentrado en su acompañante, que desgraciadamente la posición de la mesa me impide ver.  
  
La mano de Nyota abandonó mi brazo y de sus labios sale un suspiro exasperado. Para después volver a darme una sonrisa coqueta.  
  
En ese instante comprendí la situación. Desde el inicio ninguno de sus actos coquetos habían sido para mí.  
  
—¿Está intentando atraer la atención de ese hombre insinuándose a mí?  
  
Su actuación coqueta y risitas flojas desaparecieron apenas pronuncié esas palabras. Se acomodó en la silla con rectitud mientras una sonrisa triste adornaba sus labios. Parecía avergonzada y desanimada.  
  
—Lamento mi comportamiento anterior, sé que no le agrada el contacto físico, pero creí que de esa manera él me pondría atención.  
  
Estaba sorprendido, consideraba a Nyota una mujer de aspecto agraciado e inteligente, por lo que se me hacía extraño que ella no pudiera atraer a ese hombre en particular.  
  
—Me parece ilógico que ese hombre sea capaz de rechazarla.  
  
—Yo opino lo mismo. —Dijo molesta, para después suspirar —Nos conocimos en una práctica de simulación de un puente en funciones, él era el ingeniero a cargo de que todo marchara correctamente. Un compañero de clase no dejaba de insinuárseme y de tratar de toquetearme, cuando estaba a punto de exigirle que se detuviera, él intervino y expulsó al tipo de la práctica. —Tomó uno de los vasos de alcohol sin tocar de la mesa y le dio un pequeño sorbo, para después mirar hacia donde el hombre estaba—Cuando lo vi a los ojos, lo supe. Él era mi alma gemela, incluso sentí un cosquilleo sobre mi marca, como en esos rumores de que cuando conoces a tu otra mitad sientes cosquillas o calor sobre tu marca indicándote que esa persona es la correcta. ¡Yo lo sentí!  
  
Sus ojos parecían viajar al momento que me relataba, volviéndolos brillantes y esperanzados —Está loco por las naves espaciales, a veces habla en un lenguaje que soy incapaz de entender, pero lo dice con tanta pasión que no puedo dejar de escucharle…, bebe cantidades industriales de whisky, pero nunca lo he visto borracho ni con resaca. Adora improvisar, es un genio en ello. —Sus ojos marrones se humedecieron.— Cada día iba enamorándome más y más de él, hasta que llegó el día en que me le declaré…, pero él me rechazó.  
  
Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer una de sus mejillas.  
  
—Argumentó que es demasiado mayor y que no es digno de estar conmigo —Sus manos tomaron una servilleta de la mesa y comenzaron a secar las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus marrones ojos, arrastrando parte de su maquillaje —¡Solo me lleva diecisiete años y es uno de los mejores ingenieros de la flota! —Se frotó con furia la servilleta por sus párpados— Se lo hice ver, pero sin importar mis argumentos él decidió que ya no debíamos vernos más. ¡Incluso le enseñé mi marca y le mostré que las letras que tenía concordaban con su nombre! Pero dijo que era una coincidencia.  
  
Abandonó la servilleta húmeda sobre la mesa y tomó otro trago de su bebida.  
  
—Escuché que él frecuentaba este bar, por lo que planee esta salida para que él me viera con otro hombre y sintiera celos. Esperaba que actuara para tratar de recuperarme o algo así, pero al parecer en realidad no le importó.  
  
No sabía como reaccionar para consolarla, por lo que sólo coloqué mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Después de algunos minutos ella lucía un poco más tranquila.  
  
—¿Por qué me eligió a mi? —pregunté en un intento de que olvidara al hombre de la otra mesa y se animara.  
  
—Consideré que sin importar cuanto le coqueteara y me insinuara, usted no caería en mis encantos. Al principio pensé en pedírselo a un amigo, pero no estaba en condiciones de ayudarme. Algo debió pasarle, al parecer no soy la única con el corazón roto…  
  
Después de eso ella cambió el rumbo de nuestra conversación a temas más agradables y de interés común.  En otro tiempo y sin saber que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, quizás la hubiera cortejado. Nyota entendía mis limitaciones vulcanas y las comprendía.  
  
Tal vez ella entendería que fue lo que hice mal.  
  
—¿Podría preguntarle algo ajeno a nuestro actual tema de conversación?  
  
—Por supuesto, usted ha escuchado todo mi drama amoroso sin quejarse, aparte de soportar mis insinuaciones y ser arrastrado a este bar, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle en lo que sea que quiera saber.  
  
—¿Por qué un humano le preguntaría a alguien de otra raza si posee una marca?  
  
Esa pregunta ha estado rondándome la cabeza desde que Jim había preguntado si tenía la marca o no.  
  
—Probablemente porque está interesado en esa persona —dejé de respirar por un instante ante lo dicho por ella— Si esa persona dijera que sí, probablemente ya esté vinculado con algún humano, ya que la marca solo aparece en alguien de otra raza si su alma gemela es humana. Seguramente no quería estropear las cosas declarándose a alguien con pareja.  
  
Quedé en silencio meditando lo que Nyota me había respondido.  
  
Viéndolo en retrospectiva, Jim había dicho que quería cerciorarse de algo antes de “meter la pata “. ¿Acaso Jim habría querido declarárseme?  
  
“ _Yo quería decirte que tú m…”_  Resonó la voz de Jim en mi cabeza. Eso era lo que me estaba diciendo antes de que contestara la llamada de Nyota.  “ _Tú m…”_ habría querido decir: ¿Tú me gustas?  
  
—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Se lo preguntaron a usted? —preguntó entre chillidos Nyota, sacándome de mi abstracción y dejándome un ligero zumbido en los oídos.  
  
—En efecto —comenté aún aturdido por su chillido.  
  
—¡¿Se le declararon?! —parecía encantada sobre este tema.  
  
—Me parece que lo intentaron.  —admití.  
  
—¿Lo intentaron? —la mujer se recargó sobre la mesa para acercarse más a mi.  
  
—Quien me preguntó estaba por decirme algo cuando atendí a la llamada en la que me invitó a este lugar, después de eso él lucía molesto y se marchó. Desde entonces no hemos hablado.  
  
Los marrones ojos de Nyota me miraron intensamente, parecía concentrada en algo.  
  
—¿Puede decirme exactamente que pasó?  
  
Repetí todo lo dicho por Jim y mis respuestas, omitiendo su nombre. Tal vez ella podría orientarme sobre como proceder.  
  
—¡Lo lamento! —Musitó cuando acabé de narrarle lo que había pasado   
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundido, ella no había hecho nada que ameritara que se disculpara.  
  
—Esa persona iba a declarársele, estoy segura. Por eso me disculpo. Probablemente sintió celos de mi.  
  
—¿Celos? —¿Jim estaba celoso?  
  
—Usted aceptó ir a un lugar conmigo al que nunca quiso ir con esa persona, es normal que sintiera que usted estaba más interesado en mí que en él.  
  
—No lo comprendo, si en efecto quería declarárseme, ¿por qué ahora me ignora y presta más atención a otros?  
  
—Ha de pensar que no tiene oportunidad con usted y actúa por despecho. Las personas con el corazón roto hacemos cosas extremistas. Si pone atención él y yo no hemos hecho cosas muy diferentes. Ambos a nuestra manera tratamos de atraer la atención de la persona que queremos y mostrarles lo que se están perdiendo. Le recomiendo que hable con él y ponga en claro la situación y le dé una respuesta, sea esta aceptación o rechazo.  
  
Estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo después de esa conversación, ella tomando otra bebida y yo pensando cual sería la mejor forma de tratar el tema con Jim.  
  
—Creo que ya es momento que me retire, estoy segura que usted también ya desea marcharse, tiene cosas en que pensar. —murmuró Nyota mientras se incorporaba y pagaba su cuenta.  
  
Mientras pagaba por lo que había consumido, me di cuenta de las miradas que algunos hombres dirigían hacia la cadete que se encaminaba hacia la salida. Tal vez no era recomendable dejarla ir sola.  
  
La alcancé a mitad del corredor de salida y le expuse mis argumentos sobre lo conveniente de usar un solo taxi si nos dirigíamos a la misma ubicación y cómo podríamos dividirnos el coste del vehículo, la mujer aceptó sin problemas.  
  
Cuando íbamos a la mitad del viaje, Nyota sacó su comunicador. La miré extrañado.  
  
—Mi compañera de cuarto es una orionita, por lo que siempre que salgo procuro avisarle cuando voy de regreso —me explicó—, ya me ha pasado que la encuentro en situaciones no muy aptas para todo el público, si me entiende. Espero no le moleste que la llame.  
  
—No tengo ningún inconveniente con ello, prosiga.  
  
Las mujeres de Orión suelen ser muy promiscuas. Entendía el por qué ella debía cerciorarse si era conveniente regresar al cuarto que compartían.  
  
Escuché a la perfección gracias a mi fino oído como la saludaba y le decía que iba de regreso, la mujer del otro lado de la línea parecía alterada y le preguntaba constantemente si no deseaba quedarse más tiempo. Nyota empezó a preguntarle sobre quién era con quién se encontraba en esos momentos, ella no admitió ni negó estar acompañada al inicio, pero cuando la cadete le dijo que ya estaba por llegar, la orionita dijo que no habría problema en que llegara, que ella se quedaría a dormir fuera.  
  
Nyota frunció el ceño y sus finas facciones se encrudecieron mostrando molestia.  
  
—¿Quién es? —Preguntó con rudeza  
  
—¿Quién? —La morena mujer soltó un bufido furioso ante la insistente evasión de su joven compañera.  
  
—¡El imbécil que está contigo! —gritó.  
  
—Es un chico sexy de la academia… —siguió evadiendo responder directamente al cuestionamiento de Nyota.  
  
—Gaila… ¡Dime quién demonios es! —cada segundo que pasaba mi acompañante lucía más y más molesta. En ese instante tuve en claro que jamás debía provocar su furia hacia mi persona.  
  
—Es Jim… —susurró la joven orión.  
  
Por un instante todo se detuvo. Tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas, había muchos humanos con ese apodo. No necesariamente era el Jim que yo buscaba.  
  
—¡Te había dicho que lo dejaras en paz! El pobre anda mal… —comenzó a reñirla Nyota.  
  
—¡Por eso lo estoy consolando, él pobre andaba tan deprimido! —se excusó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.  
  
—¡El sexo no es forma de consolar a alguien, solo te estás aprovechando de su situación!  
  
Ambas mujeres empezaron a discutir por el teléfono en una vorágine de gritos que me era prácticamente imposible distinguir que decían. Hasta que la orionita colgó la llamada, dejando a Nyota completamente furiosa.  
—Apenas la vea le meteré en esa cabecita suya lo que es moralmente correcto hacer y no hacer…  
  
Arribamos a la academia en un pesado silencio, el humor de la mujer seguía estando alterado, por lo que no creí conveniente iniciar una conversación. Nos despedimos entrando a la residencia.  
  
Caminé sumido en mis pensamientos hasta mi dormitorio. Introduje el código de acceso y me interne en el lugar, todo seguía a oscuras, tal cual lo había dejado cuando me fui. Pero había algo extraño. Alguien había entrado.  
  
Me encaminé por el pasillo silenciosamente buscando al intruso, quien fuera no debía saber que yo era vulcano, ningún humano osaría hacer semejante estupidez, por lo que podría someterlo con facilidad.  
  
Un suave murmullo llegó a mis oídos, proveniente de una de las recámaras, al parecer de la de Jim, me acerqué hasta abrir la puerta para poder observar el interior. Había dos personas sobre la cama, mismas que no escucharon la puerta abrirse. Me arrepentí inmediatamente de asomarme.  
  
Sabía que debía retirarme, que debía dejar de ver esa escena, pero no pude hacerlo.  
  
Mi cuerpo se había congelado al reconocer a Jim.  
  
Toda mi atención estaba en su desnudo torso que era toqueteado por unas verdes manos que se movían erráticamente sobre su piel, mientras las manos del rubio jugueteaban sobre el sostén de la orión para después retirarlo y comenzar a amasar sus prominentes pechos.  
  
Esta emitía gemidos satisfechos a causa de las caricias.  
  
Poco después Jim enterró el rostro entre esos montes verdes, mientras las manos de la orión le sostenían el rostro contra ellos.  
  
—Jim creo que te amo —susurra en su oído la pelirroja.  
  
Estoy seguro que en ese instante mi corazón se saltó un latido a la espera de que le respondería Jim. Un extraño balbuceo emano de su boca, como si le costara hablar.  
  
La orionita sonrió con ternura. Recostándolo de nuevo sobre las almohadas y sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Jim sin tapujos.  
  
Las manos de Jim se posaron desesperadas en las verdes caderas, mientras repartía ligeros besos por la piel de la chica que podía alcanzar.  
  
Un extraño calor empezó a recorrer mis venas, mientras una opresión atacaba mi corazón. Al parecer me había equivocado, viendo la escena frente a mis ojos no podía aceptar que ese hombre sintiera algo por mí. Probablemente erré mis conclusiones al igual que la cadete.  
  
—Buen chico, yo te ayudare a olvidar todos tus problemas —murmura contra los labios de Jim la orionita, mientras le bajaba los pantalones.  
  
Estaba por abandonar el cuarto y el piso cuando reparé en un detalle. El aire estaba demasiado enraizado.  
  
Todo el lugar estaba lleno de las feromonas de la orionita. Eso las volvía irresistibles ante la mayoría de las especies. Incluso yo podría caer a sus pies si seguía respirando este aire contaminado.  
  
Enfurecí de golpe al comprender la situación.  
  
Jim no estaba en sus cabales, era ella la que lo estaba incitando, por eso no podía hablar, lo tenía completamente dopado.  
  
—Cadete Gaila, lo que está haciendo se puede considerar como una violación al cadete Kirk, debe de estar enterada de que el uso de sus feromonas dentro de la academia está completamente prohibido, y el obligarlo usándolas para mantener un acto sexual es una falta grave, si sigue insistiendo me veré obligado a tomar alguna sanción contra usted que quedará archivada en su currículum.  
  
La orionita se giró a verme y poco después sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos e inmediatamente cogió sus ropas para cubrirse sus desnudos pechos y abandonó el cuarto. Poco después escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, la chica había abandonado el piso.  
  
Jim me miraba sorprendido desde la cama completamente inmóvil, su apariencia parecía completamente ultrajada; su pelo rubio estaba revuelto, sus pantalones se encontraban atorados a la altura de sus pantorrillas, sus bóxers apenas cubrían su zona genital dejando a la vista un poco de vello rizado rubio y una ligera erección que se asomaba a través de ellos.  
  
Lucía atontado, por lo que podía oler era a causa del exceso de feromonas que la orionita había utilizado contra él y alcohol.  
  
El rubio intentó pararse más sus piernas fallaron, con precisión logré sostenerlo tocando lo menos posible de su piel desnuda y lo regresé a la cama para recostarlo. Él quedo completamente laxo sobre la cama mirándome fijamente.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón encontré esa apariencia sumamente grata. Pero el sentir el aroma de esa mujer sobre su piel me estaba molestando.  
  
Al parecer debería hacerme cargo de ello…


	8. Ducha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualización sorpresa por mi cumpleaños!   
> P.d. Contiene Lemon

 

**Capítulo 8 – Ducha**

**Jim.**

Muy bien, tal vez embriagarme hasta casi perder el sentido no había sido la mejor idea que he tenido hasta ahora. Pero realmente quería olvidar que justo este día Spock estaría en un bar con Uhura haciendo quién sabe que cosas. Y desgraciadamente no podía odiar a esa mujer.  
  
Uhura es una buena mujer y una gran amiga. Es inteligente, agraciada, talentosa, no es prepotente ni superficial. En pocas palabras, es la mujer perfecta para Spock.  
  
No podía negar que harían una buena pareja.  
  
Estaba tan deprimido que cuando Gaila se acercó a mí para consolarme, le dejé hacerlo. No sé cómo es que terminé en la cama con ella. Todo era demasiado confuso, al principio solo estaba hablando con ella en su departamento y al siguiente estábamos en mi cuarto semidesnudos. Vagamente recordaba haber tropezado en los corredores mientras llegábamos, mas no recordaba el por qué del cambio de escenario.  
  
Por un instante me preocupé de que Spock nos encontrara, pero seguramente él no regresaría hoy por estar con Uhura.  Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó mi corazón al imaginármelos juntos a punto de hacer lo mismo que nosotros.  
  
Gaila notó mi distracción, y se enfocó en que no volviera a pensar en nada que no fuera ella. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella, me sentía más y más aturdido. Pero todo se sentía tan bien…  
  
Cuando el tibio cuerpo de la Orion se aparto del mío, no supe qué pasaba. Hasta que mis ojos se posaron en la oscura figura parada a un lado de la puerta. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y dejé de respirar por unos segundos a causa de la impresión.  
  
Traté de pararme para huir como Gaila había hecho, pero mis piernas me traicionaron. Y vergonzosamente tuve que dejar al vulcano acomodarme en la cama otra vez.  
  
Estaba tan avergonzado… y Spock parecía tan cabreado.  
  
Puede que no esté diciendo nada, ni haya cambiado su semblante. Pero sus ojos fríos me mostraban lo inmensamente iracundo que está.  
  
¿Pero quién no lo estaría?  
  
Regresas de tu cita tal vez deseando dormir y descansar, o conociendo al vulcano, repasar exámenes o preparar tus clases y te topas con tu compañero de cuarto apunto de acostarse con una orionita. Añadiendo a ello, que éste compañero de cuarto te ha rehuido y no se ha dignado a regresar al piso que comparten y ahora debes hacerte cargo de él, porque está borracho y como cereza del pastel tiene una vergonzosa semi erección.  
  
Sip, efectivamente tiene motivos para estar cabreado conmigo.  
  
¿Por qué la tierra no se abre y me traga?  
  
El castigo o regañina que Spock pensara hacerme la aceptaría sin tratar de excusarme, era lo menos que podía hacer. Sólo esperaba me perdonara y no me echara a patadas.  
  
El tirón en mis pantalones me hizo redirigir mi mirada hacia mis piernas, en donde en medio de estas se encontraba arrodillado Spock. Mi mente dejó de funcionar por unos instantes.  
  
Eso no podía estar pasando, ¿o sí?  
  
Spock retiró mis zapatos junto con mis calcetines y tironeó de mis pantalones hasta que mis piernas denudas reposaron otra vez sobre la cama. No me moví ni un milímetro. No sabía que carajos estaba pasando en este momento, pero no quería ser yo quien matara la extraña atmosfera.  
  
Contuve la respiración cuando los dedos cálidos de Spock sujetaron el resorte de mi ropa interior y comenzaba a bajarla muy, muy lentamente, rozando suavemente mi piel que quedaba al descubierto con sus dedos, mandándome miles de espasmos por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Mordí mis labios para no gimotear.  
  
¿En qué momento me había dormido y entrado en una de mis locas fantasías?  
  
Cuando retiró mis bóxers, se levantó de entre mis piernas y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Dejándome con una humillante erección y sin saber qué demonios había sido eso.  
  
El sonido de cosas moviéndose y golpeando las paredes me tenía nervioso. Traté de volver a incorporarme para ir a ver qué era lo que Spock estaba haciendo, pero fue en vano. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como yo quería.  
  
Al poco tiempo Spock volvió a entrar, pero ahora traía el torso desnudo. Joder. Cada acción que hacia me confundía más y más.  
  
¿Qué planea hacer?  
  
Mi corazón comenzó a martillear locamente contra mis costillas, cuando se agachó sobre mí para cargarme… como a un saco de papas.  
  
Muy bien, esta no es una de mis fantasías. Gracias Spock, por matar el momento. Bufé fastidiado mientras el comenzaba a encaminarnos  a quién sabe dónde… pero no negare que la vista de su redondo trasero hiciese que esto valiera la pena.  
  
Avanzamos un par de metros y entramos en un cuarto iluminado, por la posición en la que estaba solo podía ver el piso, que si no mal recordaba era del baño. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo en el baño?  
  
Respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada, Spock me levantó y dejó caer suavemente dentro de la bañera llena de agua caliente. Tuvo especial cuidado de que mi espalda estuviera bien recargada en el borde de la misma y que mi cara y hombros quedaran fuera del agua.  
  
Al parecer debía darme un baño. Probablemente apestaba para su sensible nariz vulcana.  
  
Intenté levantar una mano para tomar una de las esponjas que estaban a un lado de la bañera, pero Spock la tomó antes que yo. Roció una buena cantidad de jabón y comenzó a tallar mi brazo. Consiguiendo fundir varias de mis neuronas en el proceso.  
  
No estaba planeando darme él un baño, ¿verdad?  
  
Podría ser una estupenda fantasía hecha realidad… si estuviéramos en una relación sentimental y no lo estuviera haciendo más por obligación que por gusto. Y había algo que no quería que él viera por nada del mundo, otra vez. Tragué saliva con dificultad.  
  
Quise decirle que yo podía hacerlo solo, pero mi lengua solo pudo arrastrar silabas incoherentes. Su mirada se suavizó, ya no lucía cabreado. Pasó la esponja por mi rostro suavemente, frotando con cuidado cada parte de el. Como si quisiera tranquilizarme a su manera.  
  
No pensé que podría amar más a este Vulcano, pero al parecer me volví a equivocar. Uhura era una mujer con suerte.  
  
¿Qué más daba que Spock viera esa cosa? Tarde o temprano se enteraría de ello.  
  
Así que, ¿Por qué no disfrutar del momento y preocuparme de ello después?  
  
Cerré los ojos deleitándome con la caricia.  
  
Cuando terminó de lavar mis brazos y rostro, sumergió las manos para empezar a lavar mi pecho. Ahora entendía por que tenía Spock el torso desnudo. Era para no mojar su ropa.  
  
Suavemente la esponja talló mi cuello y fue bajando lentamente comenzando a tallar mis pectorales. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que uno de sus dedos rozó uno de mis pezones. Nunca antes había sido sensible en esa zona, pero ahora la sentía cosquillear. ¿Acaso era por qué Spock fue quien la tocó?  
  
Mordí mis labios para no emitir sonido alguno. Mientras él seguía restregando suavemente la esponja, ajeno al placer que me estaba haciendo sentir. Mi erección había desaparecido, pero regresaba lentamente. Agradecía a la bendita espuma que Spock previamente había agregado al agua por tapar mi hombría, o esto sería aun más humillante.  
  
La dichosa esponja bajó por mi estómago y comenzó a tallar mis piernas, haciendo que crispara los dedos de los pies y un ligero chillido escapara de mis labios. Spock volteó a verme y solo alzó una de sus cejas de manera interrogante. Traté de fingir que no sabía que había pasado, pero no creo que lo convenciera mucho. Pero aún así retomó su labor.  
  
Esto era una jodida tortura.  
  
Cuando mis dos piernas estuvieron limpias, yo ya estaba desmadejado contra el borde de la bañera con un orgasmo en la puerta, juró que mis bolas han de estar azules en este momento de tanto contenerme.  
  
Tenía dos opciones, correrme justo frente a Spock, cosa que en definitiva no podía permitirme, o desesperadamente pensar en cosas desagradables para bajarme la erección. Mientras debatía internamente sobre cuál tema me funcionaría mejor, unos dedos cálidos rozaron la parte interna de mis muslos. Haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y mirara horrorizado a Spock.  
  
Mismo que estaba muy enfocado en mirar hacia la zona de mi entrepierna, haciéndome ver que la maldita espuma hacía tiempo que se había ido. Miré a la traidora de mi hombría completamente erguida.  
  
¿Este día no podría ser más humillante?  
  
¿Spock no podría solo darme una de sus llaves vulcanas y ahorrarme este sufrimiento?  
  
Enfoqué mi mirada en las baldosas del piso como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, pero al parecer Spock no me dejaría escaquearme de esto, ya que una de sus manos sujetó mi mentón y me forzó a alzar a vista hasta toparme con sus ojos marrones.  
  
—Todo estará bien, Jim. Es una reacción natural del cuerpo —suspiré aliviado, bendita sea la lógica de los vulcanos—, me haré cargo de ella —Mis neuronas habían vuelto a freírse, ¿dijo lo qué creo que dijo?  
  
Sus largos dedos sujetaron suavemente mi pene y comenzaron a frotarlo con delicadeza, provocando miles de espasmos placenteros que me recorrían por completo.  
  
¿En qué mundo paralelo había caído? ¿Era el alcohol haciéndome alucinar o me había ahogado en la bañera y estaba en el cielo?  
  
Un apretón ligeramente fuerte en mi glande me hizo dejar de pensar, logré elevar mis manos torpemente para sujetarme de sus hombros. Había estado tanto tiempo al límite que con esas leves caricias ya estaba a segundos de correrme.  
  
No quería eso. Ya tenía suficientes humillaciones como para venirme tan rápido. Pero Spock no me lo estaba poniendo fácil, ahora su pulgar estaba masajeando suavemente la cabeza de mi pene, justo como a mi me gusta…  
  
Refugié mi rostro en su cuello, mientras gimoteaba debido a la intensidad de todo.  
  
Toda mi resistencia desapareció cuando su otra mano sostuvo y comenzó a dar pequeños apretones y caricias a mis testículos. Enterré mis uñas en su ancha espalda, mientras me corría con fuerza y balbuceaba su nombre.  
  
Escuché vagamente la voz de Spock pero no lograba entender que era lo que me estaba diciendo. Una vez que mi cuerpo dejó de temblar me sentí completamente relajado y adormecido, estaba tan cansado...  
  
Después besé su cuello en agradecimiento por tan maravilloso orgasmo. Sé que lo estoy tocando demasiado y probablemente he roto varias pautas sobre el espacio personal y cosas que no debes hacer con un vulcano y más con uno que solo es mi amigo, pero al carajo, puedo decir que fue todo culpa del alcohol.  
  
¡Bienvenido sea el alcohol!  
  
En algún momento debí quedarme dormido, porque la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, mi espalda estaba recargada en el pecho de Spock y éste estaba secando mi cabello cuidadosamente con una toalla. Se sentía tan bien estar en contacto con su piel, Spock tenía la calidez perfecta que el sopor del sueño empezó a envolverme de nuevo.  
  
¿Por qué este vulcano no podía ser mío? Pensé antes de volver a caer dormido.


End file.
